


This town (Modern AU Johnny/Ponyboy)

by StayGoldFrens



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayGoldFrens/pseuds/StayGoldFrens
Summary: How Johnny Cade tries to tell the greenish grey-eyed boy who hated the way his eyes look 'I love you' for over 12 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know how weird the idea may sound but I got it from the Niall Horan's song 'This Town'. I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'This Town'. Just letting you know. The link to the song is below...

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QyQEx5mS30> _

 

**_Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there_ **

**_The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air_ **

**_It's hard_ **

 

Johnny Cade was only 5 years old when he met the love of his life.

He remembered the day perfectly.

He was at the fairground.

Holding his mother's hand as she guided him through the fair like it was a maze.

His hair was blowing gently to the wind, his black eyes shining brightly against the sun.

The smell of cotton candy, candy apple, and popcorn hit him.

He was wearing his favourite blue t-shirt that read ' _BEST. KID. EVER'_ and his blue shorts that seemed too big for him to wear.

Johnny gazed at the beautiful scenery ahead of him, accidently bumping onto the kid who was finishing up his ice cream. "HEY!" the kid yelled. And that's when he met him.

A 4 year old boy, greenish gray eyes that light up due to the sunlight and reddish-brown hair that was messed up. His mouth covered up with sweet chocolate ice cream. His two-front teeth missing as he smiled.

"I'm sorry," Johnny apologized quietly. "'S ok," the boy answered and walked away, trailing behind his mother who was pulling him by the arm.

 

**_Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running 'round_ **

**_It's funny how things never change in this old town_ **

**_So far_ **

**_From the stars_ **

 

Johnny met the boy after that day in the fairgrounds. He learned a lot of things about him:

-His name is Ponyboy Curtis

-He hates how his eyes look and he wants to change it (his eyes looks beautiful though)

-He wears glasses

-He has four brothers Darry, Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit

-He likes to look at things from a different perspective

-His dad died due to a factory accident, his mom is single and is getting married to another man next month

-He's the youngest in his family

-He lives in the same neighbourhood Johnny lives in

-He is now Johnny's best friend for over 4 years

Johnny was now 9 years old when Ponyboy started talking about how he wanted to fly to the moon.

It was after school, the two boys met at the same spot they hanged out in 'The Cove'. It was a small hill where you can lay down on the soft pointy grass and look at the clouds. As the boys looked at the soft white clouds that travelled across the sky Ponyboy asked him a question.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  


"A kid, I want to be a kid, because no matter how old I get, I'll still be a kid at heart. How about you?" (this line is dedicated to Remy, by the way)

"I want to fly to the moon, so far away from the stars,"

"Will you take me there?" Johnny asked him.

Ponyboy took his hand and held it with his. "I will,"

"Even if my shadow was running around,"

"Even if this town changes, I'll take you there,"

That's when Johnny fell in love with him.

 

**_And I want to tell you everything_ **

**_The words I never got to say the first time around_ **

**_And I remember everything_ **

**_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_ **

**_Wish I was there with you now_ **

 

Johnny tried to tell him.

He tried to tell him how much he loved him.   
  
How much he wanted his lips to brush against his.

How much he wanted to hold his hand.

How much he wanted to treat him as if he was his better half.

How much he wanted to wake up next to him.

How much he wanted to tease him in an affectionate way.

  
How much he wanted to hold him, let his head lean against Johnny's crook of his neck.

But every time Ponyboy came around, the same feeling he got when he first met him on the fairground came up and the words he wanted to say couldn't come out of his mouth.

Instead he was left alone with 3 words, butterflies in his stomach and a fast beaten heart.

 

**_'Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_ **

**_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_Mmmmm_ **

 

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, no, damn it, say something else that's sweet,"

"I love you, I want you to be mine, I want you to be the person I want to talk to, to hold, to dance to, to kiss, to hug. I want everything that I see to remind me of you. Because I love you,"

Johnny said all of this to himself, looking at the bathroom mirror.

Pretending his reflection was the greenish grey eyed boy who hated the way his eyes look.

 

**_I saw that you moved on with someone new_ **

**_In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you_ **

**_It's so hard_ **

**_So hard_ **

 

Johnny was only 15 years old when he felt his first heartbreak.

He was walking through the movie theatre aimlessly, not really wanting to go home just yet. He suddenly stopped when he saw Ponyboy at the lounge waiting that might be for someone. Johnny smiled and thought to himself. "This is it. I can tell him,". He took out the rose he found at his garden and the envelope and walked towards him when he suddenly stopped and felt his heart break...

There was Ponyboy holding hands and kissing another boy. He knew the boy, Curly. He wasn't good with keeping relationships alive and tends to break it off the next day. But by looks, it looks like Curly loves him and Ponyboy loved him too.

He bought a bouquet of roses

_You only bought a rose_

He bought him a teddy bear, tickets to his favourite movies and even a purity ring for him from 'Pandora'.

_Your's is a valentine day card and a ticket to his favourite restaurant along with a stargazing night at 'The Cove'._

After their long kiss, Ponyboy finally spotted Johnny, before he can call him for them to join, Johnny ran out of the movie theatre and finally broke down, sobbing quietly to himself and throwing the rose and letter away.

The greenish grey eyed boy who hated the way his eyes look won't be his ever again.

 

**_And I want to tell you everything_ **

**_The words I never got to say the first time around_ **

**_And I remember everything_ **

**_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_ **

**_Wish I was there with you now_ **

 

Johnny avoided Ponyboy the next 2 years after that night at the movie theatre.

If they ever met again, Johnny would be scared.

He didn't want to fall in love with him again.

If he did, he knew it would the worst thing he ever did to himself.

Worser than the things he did combined.

 

**_'Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_ **

**_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_ **

**_Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

 

"He had greenish grey eyes, reddish-brown hair. It always blows gently to the side whenever it's windy. The sun always lights up his eyes, and even though he doesn't think his eyes look beautiful, I do. He's an observer, always seen looking at things differently then the rest of the world would. He always wanted to travel to the moon, far away from the stars (even though Curly says it's stupid and childish) He wanted his best friend, who was hopelessly in love with him, to come with him to the moon. But there was no way..." Johnny wrote in the journal where he kept his secrets and such.

"How does you best friend who you avoided for 2 years want you to come with him to the moon?"

As he finished that sentence, a tear dropped onto the page, at the end of the sentence.

 

**_And I know that it's wrong_ **

**_That I can't move on_ **

**_But there's something 'bout you_ **

 

It's the last year of highschool...

Ponyboy seemed to get sadder every single day.

Johnny felt his heart start to beat when he sees him every single day.

Why couldn't he just move on?

He found out from his mom that in love 'There's no such thing as moving on,'.

He asked his mom that after he came out to her (she was okay with it).

 

**_'_ _Cause if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_ **

**_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_ **

**_Over and over the only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

 

It was Prom night. Johnny was dressed in a blue tuxedo, white shirt, black tie and black pants. He held a bouquet of flowers and the same letter he was suppose to give to him during that night at the movies. Johnny swifted his hair and walked into the banquet, finding a large crowd circling a familiar couple.

"Ponyboy and Curly," he thought and made his way through the crowd.

"Your what?" Ponyboy asked, his voice seeming sad and strained. Johnny's heart broke once he heard it.

"I'm breaking up with you. You were just there for my amusement," Curly said. The crowd laughed, Pony on the verge of tears.

"You're weird, annoying, a man-whore and a bitch. Who would want to date you?"  
  


Johnny heard enough when he heard him crying.

Ponyboy was dating this shit-head for two years. He hurted him, made him cry and made him feel like no one was going to care for him.

"I would," he yelled. The crowd moved out of his way and Ponyboy let out a small gasp when he saw him.

"I want to date you. Not for a week, a month, a year but forever. Why?"

Johnny went back to the time he talked to himself to the mirror.

"I love you, I want you to be mine, I want you to be the person I want to talk to, to hold, to dance to, to kiss, to hug. I want everything that I see to remind me of you. I want to travel with you to the moon, away from the stars. Even if this whole town changes, Even if my shadow was running around. I want you to be the one I wake up next too in the morning. I always wanted to say that to you ever since we were the little kids that met in the fairground,"

By then, Ponyboy's greenish grey eyes started to brim tears.   
  
Johnny walked towards him, holding his hand, and pressed his lips against his. What was suppose to be a dream turned into a reality.

They broke apart and the first thing that Ponyboy does was slap him.

 

**_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_ **

**_Them butterflies—they come alive when I'm next to you_ **

**_**Over and over the** only truth_ **

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_Mmmm_ **

 

He started to cry. "Why didn't you say this to me that time at the movies, huh?!?!" he yelled. Johnny flinched at his words and at the sting of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," Johnny apologized. He was expecting another slap but got a bone crushing hug instead.   
  


Pony cried into his shirt, Johnny hugging him back and pressing his lips on his forehead. The crowd awed and screamed (well mostly the fangirls) and Curly left the crowd, not wanting to get killed later.

Johnny smiled, tears streaming down his face as well.

"Come on, we've got a party to catch up too," Johnny said and let out his hand. Ponyboy smiled and took his hand. "Let's skip it, I wanna go to the Cove," Pony murmured in his ears.

Johnny felt the same feeling he felt that day when they held hands while gazing up at the skies, the day at the fairgrounds, the days they spent together when Johnny was 13 to 15 years old. Because...

 

**_Everything comes back to you_ **

**_Mmmm_ **

**THE END!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
